Fiestas
by Pily14ccs
Summary: No a todas las chicas le gustan las fiestas, y Sakura es una de ellas. ¿Qué pasa si ve como su felicidad se podría ir por el caño en una de éstas?


**Sepe! Etta era la sorpresa, Jajaja! Weno, espero que les guste. No prometo nada eh!**

**Las otras actualizaciones posiblemente tarden, ya que mañana no voy a estar todo el día en casita, así que we, espero que esto les sirva como compensación mientras escribo el final de Solo para verte de Nuevo y la continuación de Esgrima**

_Viernes a la mañana, el mejor día de la semana aunque no en su mejor horario. Yo estaba, felizmente saltando en un pie dentro de mi habitación, con la media medio puesta, el cepillo de dientes en la boca y el despertador sonando de nuevo. Me puse el uniforme de la secundaria Seijou_ **(N.A: No estoy segura si ésta era la secundaria de la serie, pero bueno, aunque sea lo intenté...)**_ y bajé corriendo las escaleras, con el cepillo del pelo en la mano._

"- ¡Muy buenos días!" – _grité, al bajar la escalera._

"- Buenos días hija." – _me respondió mi padre, con una gran sonrisa._

"- Buenos días, mamá." – _dije mirando una fotografía arriba de la mesa._ "- ¿Y Touya?"

"- Touya ya salió, Sakura. Tenía que trabajar."

Mi hermano, Touya, ya era un muy respetado cocinero, pero eso era provisional. Esta estudiando administración de empresas y realmente sacaba muy buenas notas.

"- Ya veo... iba a pedirle si podía ayudarme a hacer un pastel, pero tiene que trabajar..."

"- ¿Un pastel?"

"- Para mañana. Las chicas van a venir a tomar el té, y quería sorprenderlas con algo delicioso." _– respondí con una sonrisa._

"- Tendrás que hacerlo tu sola."

"- Sí..." –_ suspiré, resignada._

_No había salido tarde esa mañana, por lo que llegaba bien al colegio, con mis adorados patines, aunque fuera despacio. No hacía ni calor ni frío, era una mañana preciosa._

_Saludé a un par de chicos que se encontré. Llegaba a la escuela perfectamente._

_Entré al aula y dio mi acostumbrado 'buenos días' cuando noté que todos los chicos estaban arremolinados alrededor de una chica de cursos superiores_.

"- Es mañana a la noche, en el club Nohijaro, pueden asistir. La entrada es de 3 yenes por persona. Como es una matinée, dura desde las 8 hasta la 1 de la mañana. Los esperamos."

_La chica salió del aula, empujándome un poco. Yo la miré, del peor modo que pude._

"- Lo siento." – _alcancé a escuchar, antes de que la 'publicista' de la fiesta entrara al salón contiguo._

"- Hola Sakura." – _dijo Tomoyo cuando notó mi entrada 'triunfal'._

"- Buenos días, Tomoyo." –_ dije confundida._

"- ¿Vas al baile de mañana?"

_La observé y me reí._

"- No, realmente no me interesa. Aparte, tengo un montón de tarea."

"- Sakura, sé que no te gustan mucho las fiestas desde que 'eso' pasó pero no puedes quedarte cada sábado en la noche sola en tu casa. No es muy divertido."

"- Tomoyo, a mi no me molesta..." – _respondí yo, convencida, aunque en realidad mentía._

_Las matinés no tienen nada de malo para mí, sólo que 'eso' fue algo demasiado... lindo. No creo que se repitiera._

_Sé que no hay matinés todos los sábados, y que sólo fui a una. Pero nunca, jamás me voy a olvidar de ese día._

_Me senté en mi banco, justo delante de Shaoran, como siempre. Él la saludó por detrás, como todos los días, y yo me di vuelta para responderle el saludo, como todos los días. Iba a preguntarle como estaba, pero él habló primero:_

"- Mañana ve a la fiesta."

"- No." – _le respondí yo, extrañada. Nunca me había pedido que fuera a ninguna de las matinés... Bueno, no después de 'esa' fiesta en la que 'eso' ocurrió..._

**Un sábado por la noche, en el baile...**

"_**- Tomoyo¿a dónde me trajiste?" – repetí por décima vez.**_

"_**- No te puedes quedar encerrada en tu habitación todas las noches."**_

"_**- Sí, si puedo. Es mi derecho y puedo ejercerlo tanto como quiera."**_

"_**- Oh, vamos..." – me rogó Tomoyo. "- Sabes que nos podemos ir si esto no te gusta, y esta es la única noche que no tienes como decirme que no, sólo puedes volverte conmigo."**_

"_**Suspiré resignada. Mi papá está en una excavación y mi hermano ocupado con su empleo nuevo. No me hace mucha gracia estar aquí."**_

_**20 minutos después...**_

"_**Tomoyo se fue con Eriol y yo me quedé sola... que gracioso..."**_

"_**- ¿Te puedo ofrecer una coca?" – me dijo un chico.**_

"_**- No gracias." – respondí yo, sin darle importancia.**_

"_**- Por favor, Kinomoto. Me conoces hace años, no la voy a envenenar."**_

_**Ahí sí me di vuelta.**_

_**Shaoran, ahí, con dos cocas en la mano, una me la ofrecía a mi, y la otra, supongo que para él.**_

"_**- Dale, gracias." – le dije, mirando el contenido del vaso, sin beberlo.**_

"_**- Podes, eh, no hay problema."- me llevé el vaso a los labios y tomé un poco. No estaba muy cómoda con la situación. – "Te ves muy bien." – me dijo. Lo miré sorprendida.**_

"_**- Muchas gracias." – le dije, ruborizándome levemente y tratando de sonar relajada.**_

_**Por un segundo, me pareció creer que estábamos coqueteando, pero no, es imposible...**_

"_**- No hay de..." – comenzó a decir Shaoran, pero no pudo terminar. Me tiró más hacia él, (en vano, realmente), tratando de que ese enorme vaso de cerveza no cayera sobre mí. Pero como dije, fue muy tarde. El vaso me bañó de lleno, lo único que si me pudo salvar fue de un río de vómito proferido por el chico que me había tirado encima toda la cerveza. Yo me había abrazado a Shaoran, ya que al apartarme de la situación, me había sostenido contra él. El chico dijo alguna que otra incoherencia, y un hombre vino a buscarlo, diciendo que no podía seguir ahí. Yo, mojada, con frío, y avergonzada, saqué mi celular, (un pequeño pero muy, muy cómodo Nokia 1100), y le mande un mensaje a Tomoyo, diciéndole que tuve un 'pequeño percance' y que me iba a casa.**_

_**Luego lo razoné. Yo, subida en el taxi, el conductor mirándome con cara de pocos amigos por el olor, llegar a mi casa sola... no me gustaba mucho la idea.**_

"_**- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?" – sentí que me preguntaban. Me doy vuelta, miro... ¡Es Shaoran! Me sonrojé un poco, lo admito. – "Para cambiarte de ropa, darte una ducha... está a 5 cuadras de aquí.**_

"_**- Gracias." – le dije. Busqué mi campera, pero Shaoran la sostuvo y me dijo:**_

"_**- No te la puedes poner, la ensuciarás. Yo la llevo." – iba a replicar, pero ya la tenía en la mano y me está empujando hacia la salida.**_

_**Caminamos las 5 cuadras hasta su casa hablando trivialidades. Él hablaba más que yo, de la fiesta, de algunos amigos que hizo ahí. Yo caminaba haciendo breves comentarios, tratando de no concentrarme en la situación que nos envolvía, pero me era difícil. Él, hablándome, tan perfecto, tan lindo, tan tierno y tan amable de invitarme... a su casa... a que me preste ropa... ¡dormir en la misma casa que él! Creí que me iba a empezar a faltar el aire, pero pude controlarme. Él seguía hablando con esa carita tan hermosa que él tiene. Ya llegamos. Entramos, ahora en silencio... Pido el ascensor.**_

"_**- Entre, señorita." – me dice Shaoran, haciéndome una reverencia.**_

_**Le respondí con otra, sosteniendo los bordes de mi jean, y me salió algo muy gracioso, o eso creo, porque me sonrió. ¡Ay, que sonrisa!**_

_**Subimos al ascensor. Marcó el piso: el 20. Bueno, no podía quejarme, después de todo, estoy con él. Pero tengo un pequeño pánico a los ascensores, y es que se paren...**_

_**Creo que me escuchó. El ascensor dio un sacudón, y se paró. Terminé sentada arriba de Shaoran, que estaba acostado, y con fuertes mareos, que probablemente se debían a el olor de la cerveza y el hecho de estar encerrada con el chico más sexy del mundo, sin escapatoria y con el aire prácticamente contado.**_

_**Me paré rápido, pero eso me hizo peor. Me sostuve contra los costados del ascensor como pude.**_

"_**- ¿Estás bien?" – me preguntó Shaoran. Eso fue lo último que escuché.**_

_**Cuando me desperté, estaba en una cama que no conocía, seguía vestida igual, despidiendo un fuerte olor a cerveza. Abrí los ojos despacio, cuando lo vi ahí, dormido con la cabeza en mi estómago. Miré la hora. ¡LAS CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA! Me tenía que ir. Saqué la cabeza de Shaoran de arriba de mi panza y la deposité con toda la suavidad que pude en la cama. La habitación estaba hermosa, decorada muy exquisitamente. Las paredes verde musgo, la colcha, las sábanas y las cortinas haciendo juego y una serie de muebles antiguos restaurados que le daban un toque varonil. Busqué mi campera, y algo para anotar, para decirle a Shaoran que muchas gracias, que ya me iba, cuando escuché una voz a mis espaldas.**_

"_**- ¿A dónde vas?"**_

_**Di un respingo.**_

"_**- Li, me asustaste. Yo... yo iba a..."**_

"_**- ¿Ibas a irte¿Sola¿A las cuatro de la mañana?"**_

"_**- Bueno, si lo dices con ese tono, suena a locura pero..."**_

"_**- Es una locura. Deja eso."**_

_**Dejé la campera y la birome. Me senté en la cama, junto con él.**_

"_**-¿Tienes ducha?" – pregunté.**_

"_**- Claro. ¿Crees que soy sucio?" – me contestó con una sonrisa. Se acercó al armario y sacó una remera y un pantalón de pijama, verdes. "- Creo que te van a quedar un poco grandes, pero esto es lo más chico que tengo." – me dijo, mirándome de pies a cabeza. Me sonrojé.**_

"_**- Muchas gracias. ¿El baño está...?"**_

"_**- Por acá." – dijo señalándome una puerta delante de mí.**_

"_**- Gracias." – dije, sonriente, pero muy, muy nerviosa.**_

_**Entré a darme una buena ducha. Cuando salí, me puse la ropa que él me prestó. Tenía olorcito a él.**_

_**Salí del baño, y él me estaba esperando con un vaso de gaseosa en la mano.**_

"_**- Despreocúpate." - me dijo. – "Aquí nadie te arrojará cerveza."**_

"_**- ¿Tienes una bolsa?" – le pregunté. "- Para mi ropa."**_

"_**- Ah, no. Dámela que la lavo."**_

"_**- No, Li, por favor, faltaba más..."**_

"_**- ¡Sakura déjame!"**_

_**Enseguida solté mi ropa. Él comenzó a ponerla en el lavarropas, con ropa de él.**_

"_**- Me llamaste por mi nombre." – le dije, azorada. Él detuvo su tarea y me contestó:**_

"_**- Bueno, hace años que nos conocemos¿no? Creo, que no estaría mal llamarnos por nuestros nombres."**_

_**Yo estaba muy sonrojada. Aunque estaba bastante oscuro, yo tenía la sensación de estar brillando a lo farolito de navidad...**_

"_**- E-está bien." – respondí, sonriente y colorada. Me gustaba mucho la idea. Terminé mi vaso de gaseosa y lo comencé a lavar en el fregadero. Él se me acercó por detrás. "- ¿Qué?" – le pregunté. Él me sostuvo por la cintura, y me susurró al oído:**_

"_**- No tienes que lavarlo." – yo me asusté mucho, y abrí mucho los ojos. "- Yo lo haré." – dijo él, soltándome. Luego me sacó el vaso de la mano, y lo lavó él con mucho cuidado. Hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Yo estaba tan sonrojada que podían ponerme de cartel en la autopista.**_

_**Luego me soltó, y me dejó ir. Si eso no había sido coqueteo¿entonces qué?**_

"_**- Voy a dormir." – le anuncié finalmente, mirando la frazada arriba del sofá. Me tiré en él despacio, me tapé y cerré los ojos, cuando sentí que algo me levantaba. "- ¿HOE?" – Era Shaoran, que me estaba cargando... ¡a su cuarto! "- Shaoran, pero el sofá..."**_

"_**- Ahí duermo yo, Sakura. Buenas noches." – me dijo, se dio media vuelta y se fue hasta la salida del cuarto. Antes de salir, se dio vuelta y me dijo: "- ¿Amigos?"**_

"- Hola, Sakura..."- _salí de mis recuerdos para ver la mano de Shaoran pasando por enfrente de mi rostro._

"- ¿Hoe?"

"- Ay, Dios¿en qué pensabas¿En mí?"

Tratando de aparentar, me reí.

"- Sí, por supuesto." – _le dije con aparente sarcasmo._ "- Vivo pensando en ti."

"- Era de esperar, me adoras. Ahora¿por qué no vas?" – _me dijo._

"- Shaoran, sabes que no me interesa."

"- Pero Saku¡sólo fuiste una vez a una!"

"- ¿Y¿Qué diferencia puede haber?"

"- No lo sabes. Podrían sorprenderte." – _me dijo él, sereno._

"- ¿Ah, sí¿Quién?" – _dije yo, desafiante._

_Shaoran no contestó, sólo me miró. Gracias a Dios, justo llegó el profesor y no me quedó más remedio que escuchar la lección de geografía. ToT_

_Sábado por la tarde. El día fue perfecto, todo estaba en calma... Lástima que las chicas no pudieron venir. Claro, tienen que prepararse. Está bien, me molesta, pero yo soy la que elijo no ir, así que... No tengo de que quejarme._

_Iba patinando a la tienda, cuando me las encontré. Realmente, si las puedo evitar mejor, pero bueno, ya me habían visto._

_Atzume, Kya y Katie, ésta última estudiante de intercambio._

_Sinceramente, creo que me odian. Bueno, Atzume y Kya. Katie es medio tonta, nada mas..._

"- ¡Hola!" _– me saludó Katie, felizmente. Las otras, ni ahí._

"- Hola chicas¿cómo estan?"

"- Bien, bien. ¿Vas a la fiesta esta noche, no?" – _Atzume._

"- No." – _le dije, con simpleza y una sonrisa gigante. Creo que le molesta que sonría._

"- ¿Por qué no?" _– me dijo Katie._

"- No sé, no me interesan mucho esas fiestas." _– respondí simplemente. Hice un gesto con la mano y me despedí:_ "- Bueno, adiós chicas, tengo cosas que comprar."

"- Adiós, sí..." _– me dijo Atzume, retocando su maquillaje. Luego, como si yo no estuviera ahí, gritó (sip, en plena calle)_: "- Espero que esta noche vaya Shaoran¡tengo tantas ganas de tranzarmelo! **(N.A: Creo que todas saben lo que es tranzar, o transar, no se como se escriba... :S vendría a ser darle un beso en la boca a alguien, dicho de un modo vulgar.)**

_Me detuve. Respiré profundo, me di impulso y salí patinando. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Opté por ir al parque y sacarme todo de encima ahí, ya estaba muy lejos de casa. Así que llegué, y lloré._

_Lloré un largo rato, no podía contenerme más. Rápidamente busqué un pañuelo en mi bolsa, lo encontré. Me limpié lo mejor que pude y fui patinando a la tienda lo más rápido que pude. Compré todo lo necesario para un pastel, pero ni ganas ya tenía de hacerlo. Regresé a casa, dejé las cosas en la cocina y me dirigí a mi cuarto a dormir la siesta. Me sentía repentinamente muy cansada._

_Ya es domingo. Ayer Touya me levantó, me dio la cena, luego me quedé lavando los platos y mirando TV hasta tarde con él. Hacía mucho que no hacíamos eso._

_Él me preguntó que era lo que me pasaba, que sabía que los monstruos dormían pero no que tanto. Lo pisé y le grité, pero no sé, no causé el efecto que quise. Quería que él pensara que a mi me daba igual no ir, que estaba perfectamente bien, cuando nunca había estado tan molesta. Debió entenderlo, ya que me abrazó, y sin decir palabra, se sentó conmigo. Me sentía muy protegida, era cómodo estar así. Cuando lo miré, estaba dormido. Pobre, el trabaja mucho, estudia, para tener sus ganancias... Lo tapé con una colcha que bajé de su cuarto, le di un beso en la frente y murmuró, entre sueños:_

"_- Monstruo, no estés mal..."_

_Lo miré. Él seguía dormido. Le sonreí, y me fui a acostar de nuevo. En fin, aquí estoy. Me pregunto como habrá sido la fiesta. Supongo que las chicas me lo contarán mañana. Debe haber sido genial, pero no me arrepiento de no ir. Realmente, no es el tipo de fiestas de mi interés. Bueno, simplemente las fiestas no son de mi interés. ¿Por qué me siento como si me hubiera perdido de algo muy, pero muy importante? Tendré que llamar a Tomoyo, perder mi poca dignidad (¿no decía yo que esas fiestas no eran de mi interés?) y preguntarle, o soportar hasta escuchar los dichosos comentarios de las chicas, y casi seguro, alguno de Shaoran._

_Shaoran... su nombre tintinea en mis oídos. ¿Habrá... besado a Atzume?_

_¡Por Dios, que horrible sensación! Bueno¿y qué si la besó? No era su problema, si no de ellos. Yo, en el lugar de Shaoran, no lo haría. Pero yo no soy Shaoran, así que..._

Será mejor que deje de pensar en todo esto. Pierdo mi preciado tiempo en el que podría... Yo podría...

En fin, todo, tarde o temprano, va a estar bien...

Lunes a la mañana, secundaria Seijou.

De acuerdo, ahí estaba yo, tomando aire antes de entrar al salón y comenzar a escuchar el griterío acusatorio porque no fui a la fiesta después de todo y luego por lo que pasó en la fiesta. Miré mi reloj. Era relativamente temprano. Todo el mundo seguramente iba a estar ahí, pero de todos modos a mi me tocaba el servicio...

"- Buenos días Saku-chan." – _me dijo Tomoyo, por encima de la conversación que mantenía con Chiharu._

"- Hola." – _le respondí a desgano. No es que me molestara la conversación, sólo que... Bueno, Shaoran no había llegado todavía. Su asiento seguía vacío, durante toda la charla, que a mi se me hizo eterna. Ellas la disfrutaban, no yo._

De pronto, lo vi llegar. Lucía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido bien, pero se veía hermoso de todos modos.

"- Buenos días Saku." _– me dijo._

"- Muy buenos días, Shao-kun. ¿Te sientes bien?" _– OK, esa cara comenzaba a preocuparme_.

"- Mas o menos. Oye¿por qué...?"  
_Tuve que quedarme con la duda de lo que fuera a decirme, porque el profesor tenía que llegar en ese mismo instante, organizar a todo el curso y hacer un esfuerzo por dar la clase. Yo miraba hacia la ventana. No es que las matemáticas no me interesen, es sólo que no se me dan. Me sentí observada unos segundos, miré mi reflejo en el cristal, y desviando despacio mi mirada hacia el reflejo de Shaoran, y lo atrapé mirándome. ¿Mirándome¿A mi¿A Sakura?_

_Desvié mi mirada cuando sonó el timbre del cambio de hora. El profesor se fue, entró una profesora que nos sermoneó sobre sentarnos cuando ella llegaba, en fin, un desfile de profesores y de asignaturas de las cuales no puedo estar pendiente porque Shaoran es quien ocupa mi cabeza... Y en fin, no pude hacer más nada que resignarme a intentar escuchar y esperar al receso._

_Pero en el receso no tuve tiempo de verlo. Atzume me preguntó si podía hablar conmigo, y yo le contesté que sí._

"- ¿Te gusta Shaoran?" – _me preguntó._

"- Yo... sí, me gusta." – _le contesté, azorada._

_Lo mismo en el descanso del almuerzo, simplemente no nos cruzábamos, y la única vez que lo hicimos, a él lo arrastró Atzume, susurrándole algo al oído, a lo que él aceptó gustoso. Sentí las lágrimas rogando por salir de mis ojos, pero levanté la cabeza, puse mi vista al frente y me alejé de aquella situación, aunque echando un último vistazo, descubriendo que ambos me miraban y que Shaoran parecía decepcionado._

_Llegó la hora de deportes. Teníamos que saltar las cajas. Sentí la voz de la profesora llamándome para hacer una demostración. Salté con la mirada perdida y sin decir ni media palabra. Escuché algunos aplausos y sonreí melancólicamente. Luego tuvimos que jugar un quemado, lo cual se me da bastante bien. Naoko me seleccionó. Atzume quedó en el otro equipo, junto con Katie y Kya._

_A los diez minutos de estar jugando, ya había quemado a Kya y a Katie. Atzume me miraba desafiante, yo tenía la pelota en mis manos, no podía sonreírle para hacerle enojar, pero tiré con todas mis fuerzas y cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí, Atzume se sostenía el pie. Le había pegado en el pie._

"- Atzume¡afuera!" _– gritó la chica que hacía de referí._

"- Kinomoto¿se siente bien?" – _sentí la voz de la profesora de nuevo. Ahí realicé que estaba sentada en el pasto, sosteniendo codo. Había caído mal._

"- Más o menos." – _respondí yo, despacio._

"- Bueno, siéntese. Ya hizo una demostración muy buena, y creo que con eso bastará si lo que quiere es descansar."

"- Muchas gracias, profesora." – _respondí sinceramente. Era bueno que alguien entendiera que no estoy tan bien. Por Dios, no puedo creer que una fiesta pueda hacerme esto..._

_Atzume sonreía con satisfacción. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, pero la mía fue una tierna, más natural, una sonrisa que decía 'realmente me da igual lo que hayas hecho, no me afectas'. Pero mi sonrisa también era falsa. Le pregunté a la profesora si podía ir al baño, para no tener que mantener esa estúpida sonrisa a esa chica. La profesora me dio el sí casi sin pensar, pues estaba ayudando a Naoko, quien no sabía dónde poner las manos._

Para ir al baño hay que atravesar el área de deporte de los varones, así que me dispuse a pasar. Vi a Shaoran sentado en el piso, hablando con un amigo, Yamasaki. Yo lo miré casi con indiferencia, y le pasé por al lado casi sin mirarlo, cuando escuché una voz, una voz suave:

"- Sakura... ¿qué tienes?" – _me preguntó, con tono preocupado. Me acerqué a él lentamente y aún parada, le contesté:_

"- Nada, estoy perfectamente." – _'Gran mentirosa', fue la gran respuesta que escuché con la voz de Shaoran en mi cabeza. En efecto, era predecible, fue exacto lo que me dijo:_

"- Eres una gran mentirosa, se te nota a la legua que no estás bien." – _me dijo, frunciendo el ceño._

"- Estoy cansada, eso es todo." _– le dije, fingiendo no darle importancia. Me di vuelta para irme, cuando sentí una mano sobre la mía, deteniéndome._

"- No te vayas." – _me susurró al oído. Cerré los ojos pesadamente. Sentir su aliento contra mi oreja, realmente no me ayudó._

"- Me tengo que ir." _– le respondí. Sentí como una lágrima iba a caer de mi ojo derecho. ¡No podía contenerlo más¡No podía! Pero, lamentablemente, debía..._

"- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta?"

"- ¿Por qué todos insisten con esa pregunta?"

"- ¿Por qué no simplemente me das una respuesta y te dejo ir?"

"- Me sentía cansada, y no tenía ganas." – _de acuerdo, ahora sí que era una gran mentirosa._

"- No puede ser que te sientas cansada, o que no tengas ganas, cada vez que hay un evento social."

"- Pues así es, mi estimado Shaoran. ¿Quieres soltarme?"

"- No hasta que me digas la verdad."

Sus manos sostenían mi cadera a estas alturas. ¿Cómo habían llegado sus manos hasta ahí? Si Atzume estaba mirando, seguramente hervía de la furia.

"- Oh, Shaoran ya déjame." _– le rogué._

"- No me has contestado." _– me dijo. Pero era muy tarde, él había vacilado y yo me había soltado sin que él se diera cuenta._ "- ¡No huyas!" _– me gritó. Quería gritarle con todas mis fuerzas que no huía, que yo, necesitaba estar sola. Pero era lo mismo que huir. No podía huir más._

_Llegué hasta el baño. Él no había podido correr detrás de mí. Sentí que tenía algo más en el bolsillo donde tengo mis pañuelos descartables. Tenía una nota._

"_Sabía que harías eso. De todos modos pasaré por tu casa hoy más tarde, hay muchas cosas que no entiendes de matemática. Quieras o no, nos vemos."_

_Resoplé. Una grata sensación vino a mi cuando lo hice, como si toda esa presión se alejara. Resoplé varias veces. Era relajante._

_En fin, esa misma tarde él aparecería por mi casa. Había previsto mi huída y me había mantenido ocupada para deslizarme ese papelito. Él sabe que le voy a abrir, y si no, se meterá por la ventana de mi cuarto. Él siempre lo hace._

_No sé cómo, pero él nunca me deja._

_Esa misma tarde..._

_Me había cambiado, ahora lucía ropa de entrecasa. Un sweater verde, una pollera negra, medias negras y mis pantuflas negras también. Esas eran mis pantuflas de ir a la casa de mis amigas, pero bueno, ni modo, las otras estaban para lavar._

_Con los ingredientes que había comprado, hice una gran torta de chocolate. Procuré dejarle un pedazo a mi hermano y a mi padre. Recién la sacaba de la heladera, para que se enfriara, cuando sentí el timbre._

_Shaoran._

_Corrí a mi habitación a cerrar la ventana, pero era muy tarde, él ya estaba adentro._

"- Pero ¿cómo fue que...?" – _pregunté azorada._

"- Por lo general, en las casas, cuando alguien entra se le dice 'hola'" – _me dijo él, sarcástico._

"- Por lo general, los invitados entran a las casas por la puerta." – _respondí yo, olvidando mis nervios y toda la tensión por un segundo. Lamentablemente, enseguida todo eso regresó_. "- ¿Quién tocó el timbre?"

"- Yamasaki. Se lo he pedido de favor, sabiendo que tú no me abrirías." – _me sonrojé un poco. ¡No sabía que era tan predecible!_

"- Ni modo, ya estás aquí. ¿De que querías hablar?"

"- De ti y de tu extraño comportamiento." – _me dijo él, serio. Yo puse cara de '?'_ "- Si Sakura. Cabe recordar que desde la fiesta que te tiraron cerveza y viniste a mi casa, no volviste a ir a una fiesta."

"- Es cierto."- _le dije._ "- Pero para que sepas, es que las fiestas no me interesan."

"- Sakura, por favor. ¿Todos los sábados, sola en tu casa? Aunque sea podrías llamarme, y puedo venir a verte, no sé, salir a algún lado..."

"- No Shaoran, no podemos. Y no estoy sola todas las noches." – _ahí mentí, un poco. No todas las noches estoy sola, pero si en su mayoría._ – "A mi me gusta esto, yo..."

"- Tu... tu no tienes ni la más mínima idea de que decirme."

Lo miré a los ojos. Él tenía razón, pero permitiría que lo supiese.

"- Olvídalo. Crees tener la razón, pero¿sabes? No estás dentro de mi mente. No tienes ni la más remota idea de que sucede en ella."

"- Pues eres muy transparente Sakura. Sí sé lo que sientes."

"- Ah ¿sí?" – _le dije, enojándome._ "- ¡Vamos¡Dime lo que siento!"

Se quedó mirándome, por dos segundos. Luego se acercó e hizo lo que menos yo esperaría. Me besó. Nunca jamás me habían besado así, con tantas ansias, o eso creo yo que fue. Sus manos pasaron a mi cintura una vez más, yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. La confusión volvió cuando se separó de mi, y me miró.

"- Impotencia, confusión, rabia contenida contra alguien que estás dirigiendo a mí... Eso sientes."

_Está bien, perdí. Perdí el juego verbal. Perdí la batalla y la guerra. Perdí la cordura, perdí la noción del tiempo, y me perdí en sus ojos. Me acerqué lentamente y lo besé._

_Empezó como un beso suave, el cual me devolvió de inmediato. Nos separamos un poco para respirar, y fue cuando le pregunté:_

"- ¿Besaste a Atzume en le fiesta?"

"- ¿Qué cosa¡NI EN PEDO!" **(N.A: Bueno, sé que no estuvieron ahí en los momentos "NI EN PEDO!" que marcaron mi historia. Vale preguntar.)**

"- ¿Qué hablabas con Atzume hoy?"

"- ¿Qué Atzume?" – _me dijo, besándome de nuevo. Yo me separé, dándole a entender que quería una respuesta. _"- Está bien. Ella me dijo que averiguaría si yo te gustaba, como algo más, que un simple mejor amigo. Ella me dijo que no. Pero algo me hace dudarlo."_ – me dijo con una sonrisa._

"- ¡Atzume es una idiota!" _– dije sin pensar. Él se percató de eso._

"- ¿De enserio¿Por qué?"

"- ¿Quién te dijo que a mi no me gustas? Yo..."

"- Te amo, Sakura."

Sus palabras me llenaron toda, y me dejaron casi sin aliento. Digo casi, porque lo poco que me quedaba, me lo robó él con uno de sus besos. Me tuve que separar rápido de él, ya que mi corazón latía con anormalidad y mi respiración era casi nula. Aún así, sabía que si llegaba a no poder respirar, él se encargaría de que yo tuviera aire...

"- Yo, yo... Yo también te amo, Shaoran." _– dije por fin, sin opresiones en el pecho._

"- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta?" – _me preguntó. Ahora podía responderle sin ataduras._

"- Por Atzume." – _le dije. _"- La escuché decirle a sus amigas que esperaba que tú si fueras para besarte, y yo salí corriendo de ese lugar."

"- ¡Pero que chica idiota!"

"- Shao, no te enojes... Ella lo hizo por celos, porque le gustas mucho, y no podía soportar la situación."

"- ¡Es que ella sabía lo que pasaría esa noche!"

"- ¿Qué pasaría?" –_le pregunté curiosa._ "- Vamos, dime..."

"- Bueno, yo le comenté que te amo cuando necesitaba saber si tu me correspondías, estaba desesperado, así que le pedí que te preguntara. Ella me dijo que no."

"- Es toda una..." – _dije yo. No quería insultarla, pero la verdad que se lo merecía._

"- No importa, al menos estamos juntos." – me sonrió él.

Yo también sonreí.

"- ¿Por qué estabas tan desesperado?"

"- Por darte algo. Cierra los ojos." – me pidió él, travieso.

Cerré los ojos.

"- ¿Y?"

"- Extiende tu mano abierta." – me volvió a pedir.

Lo hice.

"- ¿Y ahora?"

"- Ahora abre los ojos, pero antes, dime que si."

"- ¿Si¿Si a qué?"

"- !Sólo di que si!

"- ¡De acuerdo! Si..." – _me estaba impacientando. ¿Qué sería?_

"- Ahora los puedes abrir." – _me dijo._

_Cuando abrí los ojos, no pude creer lo que veía. ¡Un brazalete!_

"- Shaoran¿esto es para mi?"

"- No, es para que se lo des a la vecina." – _me sonrió él. Yo me reí._ "- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Le dije que sí, mil veces y una más. Lo abracé y lo besé. Estuvimos largo rato besándonos. Luego, cuando necesitamos respirar, se separó de mi y me puso el brazalete.

"- Es hermoso, Shaoran."

Él terminó de deslizarlo por mi mano y la apretó con fuerza.

"- Te amo tanto..." – me dijo. No me sonrojé, era exactamente mi sueño...

"- Yo tengo un regalo para ti." – le dije, sonriendo traviesa. – Sé que no es tan caro como el brazalete, pero intuyo que te va a gustar."

"- Pícara, dime que es..."

"- Cierra los ojos."

Lo ayudé a bajar, fue complicado, pero lo hicimos. Entramos a la cocina.

"- ¿Puedo abrir?"

"- ¡Noo!" – le dije mientras cortaba un pedazo de pastel.

"- Oh, vamos..." – replicó él, con un fingido mohín de disgusto.

"- Abre la boca, vamos, te va a gustar." – Abrió la boca y puse un pedazo de pastel de chocolate dentro de ella.

"- Mmm, delicioso..." – me dijo. Abrió los ojos, tragó el pastel, me sujetó y me besó con apuro. Se lo devolví inmediatamente. Nos quedamos un rato largo abrazados luego de ese beso. Y a este abrazo le siguieron otros, y a ese beso le siguieron otros, y mi romance con él, no le siguió ningún romance. Estamos juntos hace más de 5 años y no podría estar más feliz...

Sakura cerró el cuaderno que llevaba en sus manos al sentir las manos de su novio en sus hombros. Suspiró levemente, se levantó del sillón y lo besó.

"- ¿Qué hacías, Saku?" – le preguntó su novio.

"- Escribía nuestra historia romántica, no es nada del otro mundo, pero algún día nuestros niños lo podrán leer."

"- ¿Nuestros bebés?" – contestó él, con expresión algo sorprendida, señalando su vientre.

"- ¡No tontito! No... todavía."

Se sonrieron con felicidad y se dieron un beso, mientras el hermoso departamento dos ambientes que compartían hacía ya 3 meses les permitía tener la intimidad que ellos querían.

**Uf! Por fin se terminó!**

**Yo lo quería para mi, pero we :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado! A mi maso, no me quedó tan como yo quería, pero we...**

**Les quiero decir algo, que ya lo pushe en mi perfil, pero : Ya que penalizan a los fics que responden los reviews, planeo poner los agradecimientos, y nada más, para no complicarlo.**

**Tomatazos, dudas, felicitaciones: Review o a mi mail (plz, consultarlo en mi perfil)**

**LKM!**

**Pily**


End file.
